sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Babylon)
These are the cutscenes from the Team Babylon's Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Babylon vs Team Ed Omochao: Welcome back, folks! It's been far too long since last time, but at long last another exciting World Grand Prix is upon us! Once again we've assembled a fierce pack of riders from all over the world to compete. Oh, and I'm Omochao, bringing all the action to you live! I've just arrived here at pavilion two. Let's try to sneak in a quick interview with the members of Team Babylon before the race begins! (Omochao then goes up to the Babylon Rouges, for an interview.) Omochao: How are you three feeling today? Jet: How do I feel? Don't you know who I am?! Storm: Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues, is at the top of his game every day of the week! Jet: I didn't come out here to race. I came here to win this thing! Wave: I wish they'd start already. Let's collect the prize and be on our way. Jet: Eh, have a little pity for the poor fools who got stuck with us as their first opponents. Wave: Of course. You're right, Jet. Jet: The only other racer here who matters is him… Sonic the Hedgehog! Omochao: The legendary wind masters of the Babylon Rogues certainly all talk a big game! They're confident this one's in the bag. Now, let's hear from the other team! (We can see that Team Ed has arrived on the scene.) Eddy: (surprised which succeeds to feeling annoyed) What the...?! You gotta be kidding me! We're racing against a bunch of birds?! I hate birds! Ed: Hello, my name is Ed. Edd: Calm down Eddy. I'm sure if we put our two & a half together, we can try to survive. Eddy: You better be right, sock Head! Those birds are gonna be done like dinner! Jet: Who do they think they are, talking trash to us like that? Storm: I'll smash anybody who talks down to the boss! Wave: They don't matter, Jet. Just ignore them. Omochao: The sparks are flying from the very first race of the day! At this rate, the course is likely to catch fire as these two confident teams clash! After Mission #1 Jet: It's Eddy right? And Ed & Double D? You guys were actually not that bad. Eddy: Hey, is that suppose to be sarcasm? Cause I think it is! Wave: And just who do you think you are, talking to Jet like that? Eddy: Who asked you? I hate birds! Edd: My apologies, I think Eddy has bad experience with birds in the past. Storm: Hey, we're being nice here! Least you can do is say something. Ed: Do babies come from Storks? Jet: Alright, you know what, we'll show you what we can do in the next round. I'll prove it right here & now. Eddy: Not if I win the next round first! After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Babylon vs. Team ??? Eddy: What the...? We've lost to them?! This has gotta be a joke right?! Ed: Eddy's mad. Edd: I'm afraid that were out of the competition. Jet: Are you guys seriously that blind to your faults? Omochao: And at the end of the first race, it's Team Babylon that's come out on top! These wind masters live up to the legends! There's already talk of this team going all the way. Let's get a word with them! Wave: Well of course we won the opening round. We're here to win the whole shebang. Jet: Where's the challenge?! I knew my only real competition was Sonic the Hedgehog. (However, Team ??? had interrupted Team Babylon, as soon as they arrived.) "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes